


What If...

by Croozer99



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darry wasn't able to keep custody of Ponyboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

"What?! You're joking right?!" I look at my brothers. Their faces are stone cold serious. 

"How come Soda gets to stay?! Why do I have to leave?!" I cry. 

"Because aunt Sarah doesn't want him. She only wants you." Darry says in a calm yet tense voice. Darry walks out of the room before he starts crying. I can hear his sobs from three rooms over. I look up at Soda. He uses his sleeve to wipe away his tears. He puts on his signature grin and ruffles my bleached hair.

"Get your stuff, Kiddo." He says before walking out of the room. I begin to shove my clothes into one bag and my books into another. When I'm done, I haul my bags into the living room. The social worker and my aunt Sarah are already sitting there. Nobody says anything until I enter the room. Darry and Soda stand up. I hold back the tears until I see that my brothers are crying. I stare and the ground and let the tears fall from my eyes. Darry hugs me to his chest, his tears wetting my hair. When Darry lets go of me, Soda grabs me into a bear hug. 

"It's not like you're never gonna see him again." Says my aunt.

"Actually," the social worker says, standing up. " Ponyboy is never allowed to see his brothers or his friends again." I cling to Soda, like a child clinging to his mother. 

"But that's not fair-" Darry begins, but he's cut off by the social worker.

"It is perfectly fair. You are obviously not suitable guardians. If you had payed more attention to him and where he was and what he was doing, he wouldn't have been involved with that murder and he wouldn't have to be taken away." Soda lets me go. I slide to the floor.

"You're putting to much pressure on him!! Two of his friends just died! He was in a fire! He saved a group of school children! He's injured mentally, emotionally, and physically! You're only gonna make it worse with all the stress your putting on him!" Soda yells.

"I would shut your trap, unless you want to be taken away too." The social worker yells. Soda looks from me to Darry, then shuts up. My aunt stands up.

"Come on Ponyboy, get your bags, let's go." She says. 

"Can I just have a second alone with my brothers? To say goodbye?" I ask. My aunt looks at the social worker and he nods. Those two go outside. The three of us just stand there, not knowing what to say. 

"Listen kid," Darry breaks the silence. "I want you to take care of yourself. Keep your grades up. And absolutely NO fighting! Understood?" I smile a bit. 

"I understand, Darry." I say.

"Come on, Ponyboy! It's time to go." My aunt calls from outside. Soda and Darry grab me into a hug. When they let go, I grab my bags and walk outside. I put my bags in the trunk of my aunt's car, and climb into the backseat. Then she pulls out of the driveway, and drives down the road, away from my house, away from my friends, away from my family. Forever.


End file.
